<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Weekend by TheChichiSlaughterHouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319394">Long Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse'>TheChichiSlaughterHouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AkiHaru Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Trauma, mentions of domestic abuse, spoilers for chapter 28 and the film</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko's past won't go away so easily. Luckily for him, Haruki is the most patient man on Earth.</p><p>(For prompt 580 of slashthedrabble)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AkiHaru Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Slash_The_Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long Weekend</p><p>By The Chichi Slaughter House</p><p>Warnings: AkiHaru, mentions of domestic abuse and trauma, mental health issues, fluff.</p><p>Disclaimer: Given belongs to Kizu Natsuki.</p><p>Rating: G</p><p>For slashthedrabble prompt 580. Akihiko’s past haunts me and I wanna talk about it more. I love AkiHaru so much holy shit.</p><p><a href="http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi">Twitter</a> | <a href="http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi">Pillowfort</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi">Curiouscat</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko loved the long weekends with Haruki the most. The rare occasions where they both had time off work, where there was a day at university when they didn’t have classes to go to. Though he had his own place now, he always spent such times at Haruki’s flat – in the place where he’d made up his mind to get his life together and become a better person.</p><p>A place that was filled with lots of memories, mostly good but some bad. It was here that his whole life had been turned on its head, and though he regretted his actions that one time he couldn’t honestly say he’d wished it had never happened. If it hadn’t, he wouldn’t be here now, wouldn’t have Haruki in his arms in the way that felt the most right in the entire world.</p><p>Akihiko buried his face in the back of Haruki’s neck, enjoying the warmth and comfort of skin on skin. No riddles or guessing games, no back and forth that felt like it was tearing him apart from the outside in. No fears of walking in on Haruki with another man, of being hit simply because he was in a bad mood. Things were so much better now than he’d ever imagined they could be, and at the heart of it all was the bassist that had approached him so delicately in the university hall.</p><p>Love for Haruki swelled in his chest faster than he could process it, his hands digging into the other man’s torso a little tighter than he’d intended. His emotions feeling like they were trying to crawl out of him again, hands moving on their own to try and get him even closer. Impossible since they were already sat chest-to-back, his thighs hugging onto Haruki’s on the cramped sofa like he was afraid he was going to leave.</p><p>The damage Ugetsu had caused lingered even now, made Akihiko feel distressed though he knew he shouldn’t. The difference between them was like night and day; Haruki choosing words over violence, honesty over deceit. It was without words that Haruki reached back to stroke at his hair, not complaining or chiding him for being too rough with his affections. Understanding the reason, not trying to make him stop – just letting him do what he needed, being there for him in his time of need.</p><p>For a while they sat like that in silence, the noise from the television echoing in the small flat. Akihiko lifted his head after a few minutes, a lump in his throat as he relaxed his grip. Calmer now, feeling reassured.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Haruki laughed as he turned his head, a smile playing on his lips that just made Akihiko love him all the more.</p><p>“You don’t need to ask.”</p><p>It was Haruki who kissed him; pressing their lips together gently with his eyes closed. Washing away the last of Akihiko’s insecurities, filling him with happiness.</p><p>If only the weekend would last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>